


Supergirl Should Smile

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 13:43:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20136409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Drabble. Reverend Amos Howell frowned as a villain approached Supergirl in Metropolis. A day of fun disrupted. ''Father-daughter'' shopping. Amos viewed Supergirl scowling at the villain prior to the enemy fleeing.





	Supergirl Should Smile

I never created Superman TAS.

Reverend Amos Howell frowned as a villain approached Supergirl in Metropolis. A day of fun disrupted. ''Father-daughter'' shopping. Amos viewed Supergirl scowling at the villain prior to the enemy fleeing. Rare concern formed in his eyes after her shoulders slumped. One rare gentle smile appeared. 

''You'll eventually defeat the villain. I'm certain he'll be arrested soon,'' Amos said. His frown came back the minute she turned to him with tears in her eyes. Amos had to cheer her up. He entered a shop and returned a few minutes later. He revealed a bag of treats near Supergirl. They smiled together. 

THE END


End file.
